Sonic the Hedgehog 3
Sonic the Hedgehog 3 is a Genesis game played on Grumpcade, along with its expansion game, Sonic & Knuckles. Game Grumps members Arin and Ross play the game with special guest Jirard The Completionist. The game was provided to the show by Jirard himself. Episodes # Make It Ring # Pranking On # Needing a Lift # Moving Up # Small World # Locating the Finish # Brain Surgery # Warm Fuzzies # Fireball of Fun # Striking a Chord # Slammy Sundays # Challenging Your Mind # No Sign for You! # Robot Vampire Werewolves # Rushing Perfection # Not My Driver # Keeping It Real # Playthrough Jirard plays as Sonic throughout the linked games, in an attempt to collect every Chaos Emerald and Super Emerald. Ross plays as Tails as a second player. Game Information Sonic the Hedgehog 3 is the fourth main entry in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Like the games before it, it is a 2D side-scrolling platformer with an emphasis on speed. It introduces a new character, Knuckles the Echidna, who antagonizes Sonic if the game is played on its own. Later on, Sonic & Knuckles was released as the fifth main entry in the series. This entry continues the story from where Sonic 3 left off, and allows the player to play the game as Knuckles. The game can be played either on its own, or using special lock-on technology with Sonic the Hedgehog 2 or Sonic the Hedgehog 3 to add more to the games. If connected to Sonic 3, the two games can be played as one, named Sonic 3 & Knuckles. This also allows Knuckles to be playable in Sonic 3, as well as giving the player access to the Super Emeralds, unlocking Hyper Sonic in the Sonic & Knuckles portion of the game. Trivia * Jirard has previously done both a Completionist review of this game as well as a full Let's Play on his channel Super Beard Bros. * This is the first instance of two core Grumps playing with a guest on Grumpcade. * This is the first Sonic game with a positive reputation to be played on the Game Grumps channel. * Compared to the other Sonic games played on the Game Grumps channel, this is the first instance where a campaign is entirely completed as well as all its side missions (i.e. the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds) as opposed to skipping optional quests (not collecting all the Medals in Sonic '06 or doing the admittedly pointless NPC missions, never completing one campaign alone but instead jumping between several in Shadow the Hedgehog, bypassing a gigantic section of the game through the jumping glitch with Knuckles in Sonic Boom and disregarding nearly every sidequest posed to them). * This is the second fastest playthrough of a Sonic game to be completed on the channel, surpassed only by Shadow the Hedgehog. Jirard's prior experience with the game as well as unlocking Super Sonic and later Hyper Sonic allows for quick progress. * This has the highest episode count of any completed Grumpcade series thus far. * The video quality of this Grumpcade series is noticeably degraded from the standard Sonic The Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles quality. The graphic appear much darker, and there is a visible "jailbars" effect overlaying the entire screen. This implies the game was not played on Arin's modified S-video-capable Genesis, as the standard Genesis console often has problems when used with a capture device. Category:Grumpcade Games Category:Sonic Team Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Sega Games Category:Genesis Games Category:Completed Games